Collaborative environments may be used for various purposes, such as learning, design, testing, etc. Learning is an active process by which participants assimilate information. Collaborative learning can provide a number of advantages, such as promoting participant-to-participant interaction and familiarity, building self-esteem of participants, enhancing participant satisfaction with the learning experience, stimulating critical thinking, and fostering and developing interpersonal relationships among participants. Collaborative learning may use a team-based approach to problem solving while maintaining individual participant accountability.